


Soneto CXXVI

by KarasuKiiro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Verso a verso, formando estrofas que a Otoya y Tokiya les va describiendo en ciertas situaciones.Otoya comenzaba a pensar cosas raras, y Tokiya tenía sus sospechas.Pero nada explicará el por qué Otoya se puso tan nervioso al leer aquel soneto..."... Esto es amor,quien lo probó, lo sabe"
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 2





	1. Verso 1

"Atreverse, desmayarse, estar furioso (...)"

Otoya por fin había ganado en el concurso ¡Finalmente podría invitar a Tokiya a salir!

Si no se había atrevido antes, fue porque no habría tenido una buena excusa. ¿Qué si le preguntaba él por qué había comprado dos entradas, si sólo iría él?

Lo tenía todo calculado, ahora sólo faltaba… invitar a Tokiya. Lo más difícil de su elaborado plan.

Se respondió que, sería mejor si le salía natural, momentáneo y poco planeado, así que decidió buscarlo para llevar a cabo sus ideas.

Divisó entonces, al chico de cabellos obscuros a lo lejos, y decidió correr en su búsqueda, simplemente por mera costumbre de armar un escándalo cada vez que le veía.

–¡Tokiya~! –Gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia su compañero, y le abrazaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó curioso, recibiendo al pelirrojo para evitar que se cayera, aunque fallando en el intento.

-¡Gané entradas en un concurso y quiero que vayas conmigo! –Dijo ansioso, con una sonrisa radiante y un poco tembloroso debido a los nervios.

-Bueno. –Respondió sereno, y Otoya no podía creer que Tokiya aceptara tan… fácil.

-¿¡En serio!? –Comentó eufórico, con gran emoción… pero comenzó a sentirse ahogado, como ido de la realidad.

-Otoya… hace mucho calor, ¿Estás bien? –De seguro se lo preguntaba por la cara que estaba haciendo, o quizá porque se estaba tambaleando; tal vez porque poco a poco sintió una presión en la cabeza y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, para luego ver todo de color negro.

Cuando despertó, sentía que algo estaba taladrando su cabeza; un dolor agudo le imposibilitaba abrir bien sus ojos, pero era consciente de los aromas y sonidos que sentía.

Estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Ittoki-kun? –Escuchó la voz de Nanami preocupada, y entonces se levantó rápidamente, aunque mareándose en el intento.

-¿¡Dónde está Tokiya!? –Cuestionó preocupado.

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer… me ayudó a cargarte hasta acá después de que te desmayaste por el shock calórico. –Nanami puso su dedo índice en sus labios, y alzó su mirada pensativa–, Ichinose-san dijo que pospondría el plan contigo hasta que te sientas mejor. –Finalizó con una mirada un tanto preocupada, mirando las reacciones del pelirrojo.

-¡Mo~!, ¡No es justo! –Se quejó, cubriéndose con la pálida sábana de la enfermería–, ¡Me costó demasiado llegar hasta aquí! –Abrazó sus rodillas haciendo un puchero; tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Esa había sido la primera señal de interés hacia Tokiya.


	2. Verso 2

"Áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo (...)"

Otoya estaba enfadado. Era algo particular de ver, pero ahí estaba; Tokiya acababa de llegar al cuarto, y la tensión se podía calar hasta el tuétano.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Tokiya, sintiendo frialdad de parte de Otoya al levantar la mirada.

-Nada, estoy estudiando. –Seco, frío, extraño.

Otoya no solía ser tan frío con él, menos se olvidaba de recibirlo con una brillante sonrisa y un gran salto; incluso aquella vez en la que se desmayó había sido así.

Otoya tenía algo raro.

-¿Es por no haber salido aquel día? –Se atrevió a preguntar, aun pudiendo equivocarse.

-No. –Respondió mirando a su cuaderno–, pero ¿Sabes? Podrías ir a ayudar a Nanami, ella quizá necesite tu ayuda en particular. –Finalizó sin mirarle.

Tokiya comprendió que todo esto fue por estar un rato con Nanami, pues Otoya los había visto juntos y pasó completamente de su existencia.

–¿Estás enojado porque estaba con Nanami? –Inquirió, ya pidiendo clemencia por parte del pelirrojo; él no sabía que hacer en esa situación.

-Mhh. -Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Decidió salir, al final, si se quedaba más tiempo, sentiría más culpa; su compañero no solía ser así, por lo que no comprendía como actuar en estas situaciones… Otoya no solía ser áspero e inalcanzable.

Volvió a las horas más tarde, y se encontró con la habitación vacía; realmente se sentía así, sin vida, sin color. Se notaba la falta de Otoya.

-¡Tokiya~! –Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando se giró y Otoya ya estaba abrazándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el pelioscuro–, pensé que estabas molesto conmigo. –Comentó un poco anonadado.

-Noté que me aburro sin Tokiya. –Otoya le sonrió radiante, y era verdad; siempre salían juntos, en ese tema, eran sumamente liberales.

Su amistad daba mucho que decir.

-Otoya. –Syo apareció de la nada, y le sonrió al pelirrojo; este se asombró y pareció levantar una charla entre miradas, que poco a poco era mas exclusiva con respecto a Tokiya.

-Uh… bueno, me voy. –Comentó el pelirrojo, un poco cohibido mientras Syo se reía.

-Tu pequeño compañero es bastante esquivo con respecto a los demás… –Jinguji apareció tras él con una sonrisa–, Tienes que cuidarlo, no dudaran en arrebatártelo.

Tokiya quedó pensando.

Nunca se le había ocurrido aquello.

¿Realmente su rutina con el pelirrojo podría ser interrumpida?


	3. Verso 3

"Alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo (...)"

-¡Tokiya! –El de orbes obscuras sabía de quién era esa voz tan singular. Suspiró algo ataviado, sabiendo que lo mejor era recibir al chico con una sonrisa; la verdad, no lo pensaba mucho, la sonrisa para Otoya salía espontáneamente.

-Otoya. –Comentó cuando sintió un abrazo por la espalda–, ¿Ya me extrañabas? –Interrogó a modo de broma, escondiendo su sonrisa del pelirrojo que ahora estaba del mismo color de su cabello.

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió Otoya, cerrando sus ojos para esperar algún regaño, pero sólo obtuvo una carcajada por parte del de ojos azules.

-Te ves bastante feliz, ¿Ocurrió algo? –Mencionó, mientras daba caricias intermitentes en su cabello, e Ittoki lo miraba algo sorprendido.

-Es sólo que Syo me ha alentado bastante, y ¡yo quería lograr lo mismo contigo! –Aquel comentario impresionó al más alto, que no dudó en seguir riendo.

-Pero si siempre me alientas con tus ánimos, aunque seas bastante ruidoso. –Aclaró Tokiya, mientras apartaba a Otoya, que hacía un puchero.

-¡Yo no soy molesto! –Exclamó el de ojos rojos.

-Dije ruidoso, no molesto. –Realmente ese chico sabía como mejorar su humor.

-¡Tienes razón! Ya estoy diciendo cosas raras de nuevo. –Le sonrió como siempre, y él se sintió de la misma forma; unos extraños retorcijones que le provocaban sonreír idiota. Es que no era incómodo, pero tampoco era agradable.

¿Habrá pasado algo? Otoya no le habría dicho eso, pero bueno, no es como si últimamente hubiera dejado de ir revoloteando a su alrededor, y eso absolutamente no le hacía feliz.

Sentía que estaba muerto, al menos con el resto, y ese no era el Otoya que quería ver con los demás.

Quería que todos vieran a ese pelirrojo brillar.

Decidió entonces, tomar su mano derecha entre sus dedos, y sonreírle con ligereza.

-¿No quisieras bailar conmigo? –Mencionó algo alegre Tokiya, aprovechando que no había nadie a los alrededores que pudiera criticarlos.

-¡Tú serías mi príncipe! –Mencionó Otoya, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cintura.

Tokiya se sintió tan vivo cuando dijo eso. Sólo necesitó eso para saber una cosa: quería mostrarle la alegría del pelirrojo a todos. Pero el pelirrojo sólo quería ser feliz por él.


	4. Verso 4

"Leal, traidor, cobarde, animoso(...)"

Si había algo en lo que Otoya destacaba, era el hecho de ser leal en demasía. Le escondía todo a Tokiya, era su máximo confidente al momento de guardar secretos con respecto al resto de los chicos de Starish.

Sin embargo, había cosas que incluso Otoya sentía que no podía esconder.

–¡No es que sea traidor, pero debes entender que un toque de queda, es un toque de queda incluso en tormentas! –Bramó algo molesto el pelirrojo, mientras Tokiya estaba sentando sobre la cama.

Ambos estaban encerrados en el cuarto debido a que Otoya "delató" las intenciones de su roomie, y no podía aceptar que su muy querido compañero cogiera un resfriado.

–Tokiya puede pensar lo que quiera de mí... Pero no puedo tolerar que se descuide tanto. –Mencionó, y repentinamente estaba hablando formal, cosa que en realidad le disgustaba fuertemente.

Finalmente escuchó un suspiro pesado, y el ruido de unas sábanas desplegarse tranquilamente sobre la cama.

–No estoy... Enojado, por si eso quieres saber. –Exhaló pesada y ruidosamente–, supongo que me desconcertó saber... –Tokiya se levantó de su cama, y decidió tomar asiento en la ajena–, ... Que no conozco todas tus facetas. –Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose algo torpe. Claro que no conocería todas las facetas de su compañero, pero le molestaba sentir que definitivamente había partes de su compañero que jamás terminaría de explorar.

Se sentía completamente cobarde cuando pensaba en que había una solución a esa sensación tan jodida que se adueñaba de su pecho.

Sin embargo, una mano se sintió en su nuca, y una presión lo condujo hacia el pecho del nacido en abril.

–A veces Tokiya puede ser un niño, ¿no? Me gusta eso. –Rió un poco, mientras el estómago del de cabellos obscuros se volcaba en su interior. Las palabras del muchacho de ojos carmesí calaron profundamente en él, y la respiración sobre su cabello, acompañado de las caricias que Otoya le brindaban, le otorgaban un ligero consuelo.

Tal vez sentirse cobarde de vez en cuando no era malo. Pero eso no quitaba que Otoya había sido algo cruel al negarle una simple salida, y no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera levemente enfadado.


	5. Verso 5

"No hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo (...)"

Otoya estaba nervioso. Hacía poco que no veía a Tokiya, pero se sentía eterno el tiempo que pasó fuera del cuarto.

Estaba un poco cansado, las clases habían sido algo tediosas y le molestaba el hecho de no haber estado con sus amigos en las celebraciones, pero no se le podía hacer nada.

-Tokiya… –Realmente le extrañaba, ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre el estar con él.

Se quedó dormido por el cansancio mental que llevaba cargando desde el primer concierto de ST☆RISH.

Se despertó después de haber tenido un sueño algo incómodo.

Una manta cubría su espalda, y frente a él, Tokiya estaba durmiendo, aunque sentado en una silla, como si se hubiera quedado velando por él.

-¿Tokiya? –Cuestionó tímido, moviéndolo despacio.

-Otoya. –Tokiya abrió los ojos y le sonrió–, He vuelto. –Acarició su cabello mientras Otoya se pegaba a su pecho.

-Bienvenido. –Le sonrió abrazándose a él, sintiendo como una paz le inundaba por completo; relajo absoluto.

-¿Otoya? –Preguntó, pero para entonces, el muchacho ya estaba durmiendo.

Realmente Tokiya era lo que le daba paz, y para el de cabellos oscuros era lo mismo.

Dejándole una caricia en el cabello, lo despertó para que se acomodase en la cama.

-Descansa Otoya, has hecho un buen trabajo. –Murmuró para luego salir de la habitación con su respiración entrecortada.

¿Qué había sido toda esa tranquilidad, y ese ambiente tan acogedor?

Ichinose tuvo una pequeña idea de aquello.


	6. Verso 6

"Mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo (...)"

Tokiya podía ver lo extraño que se estaba comportando el pelirrojo, pero no le prestaba mucha atención a eso realmente.

No podía tomarse en serio la actitud tan cambiante del muchacho, tampoco podía comprender el por qué siempre sonreía sin motivos, aunque no es como si no le gustara.

De todas maneras, estaba un poco mareado mientras Otoya gritaba "Tokiya esto, Tokiya esto otro" y sinceramente no podía decirle nada, sentía que si le recriminaba algo como siempre lo hacía, esta vez el muchacho de orbes carmesíes se apartaría como aquella vez en la que se fue con Syo; tan sólo pensar en eso le hacía sentir algo en el pecho, y un enorme remordimiento por haberle dejado salir aquel día en que él tenía planes para los dos.

"Pero claro, si Otoya es quien sugiere, no me queda más que aceptar" se quejaba mentalmente mientras golpeaba el lápiz grafito contra la mesa, haciendo un ruido que comenzaba a desesperarle.

\- ¡Otoya, por favor! -Comentó parando en seco la plática de su compañero de cuarto-, En este momento estoy ocupado y tu alegría opaca mi concentración. -Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su sien, tratando de relajarse.

Comenzó a doler su estómago cuando vio la mirada de Otoya ir hacia el suelo, obsercó que la sonrisa del pelirrojo cambió por una media triste y apagada, como si esa sonrisa ya acostumbrara a decorar su rostro, como si no fuera nada esbozarla mientras recibía un regaño de su parte.

-Lo siento Tokiya, es inevitable sonreír cuando estoy contigo. -Comentó subiendo su mirada sonriendo un poco más ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos, haciendo que sus rasgos en común, esos ojos tan bellos, comenzaran a empequeñecer mientras sonreía algo dolorido, pero sincero.

¿Qué era esa nueva faceta de Otoya que no había visto? era la muestra de plena humildad; otra cosa que provocaba curiosas sensaciones en el cuerpo de Tokiya, y le hacia asumir con una sonrisa que realmente su compañero no era una molestia, que le encantaban sus expresiones, y que el de ojos rojos era algo que despertaba gran interés en él, que despertaba su absoluta curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, continúa con lo que decías. -Sonrió un poco, y viendo que ese gesto levantó los ánimos de su compañero, se sintió satisfecho.

-Quiero que vayamos con Nanami a oír la nueva canción. -Mencionó con alegría, contagiándole un poco de esta al de cabellos obscuros.

-Si eso quieres... -Respondió no muy convencido. Definitivamente no le gustaba que ese par estuviera muy unido, pero era porque, meramente, sentía una pequeña atracción hacia la compositora que le había ayudado a expresarse bien; tal vez eso era más agradecimiento que algún sentimiento romántico, igual que lo que sentía por Otoya.

Ese chico le había ayudado en tanto... que realmente no le disgustaba cumplir uno o dos de sus caprichos.

O quizás todos, pero eso era más un secreto para el pelirrojo.

-¡Genial! -Sonrió de nuevo, tan genuinamente, tan él... lo cautivaba de una manera muy pura, siempre lograba hacerle reír.

La plática fue divertida, o al menos lo fue hasta que se encontraron con Jinguji; el de cabello obscuro no se sintió muy feliz, después de todo, ese muchacho de cabellos naranja sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-Buenas Ichi, Ikki. -Sonrió insinuante, y Tokiya siempre tenía malos presentimientos cuando Ren mostraba esa expresión con sorna, como si fuese a decir todo lo que sabe, todo lo que no debe, todo lo que para él, es un tabú que no debe salir de eso.

-¡Hola! -Exclamó el pelirrojo con alegría.

-Quiero hablar con Ichi si no te molesta. -El de cabellos naranja se acercó con claras intenciones de molestarle, y en el momento en que iba a tomar su muñeca

Otoya predijo su movimiento y la cogió primero, con una sonrisa un tanto torcida, con sus ojos cerrados y un aura un tanto extraña que emanaba de su persona.

-Lo siento, pero en este momento, Tokiya está conmigo. -Mencionó con un tono que le erizó los cabellos al de ojos azules, pero lo hizo sentir aliviado.

-Ah, claro... no tenía planeado robártelo, Ikki. No soy un ladrón. -Con un guiño, el más alto se retiró de la escena, dejando a Tokiya totalmente perplejo.

-¿Sigamos? -Preguntó el de cabellos escarlata, mirándole sonriente.

-Claro. - respondió con una sonrisa de lo más honesta.

Definitivamente amaba todas las expresiones de Itokki.


	7. Verso 7

"Enojado, valiente, fugitivo (...)"

Otoya sentía que en cualquier momento explotaba de enojo; Tokiya decidió que iría a dar una vuelta solo, porque tenía “muchas cosas en las que pensar” y eso le disgustaba.

Tokiya no solía dar excusas tan malas, usualmente conversaba lo que le causaba molestias, pero en ese momento sólo lucía enormemente enfadado, así que no pudo evitar molestarse de igual manera. ¿Habría sido porque se largó con Nanami cuando Tokiya le pidió silencio? ¡De todas maneras no debía molestarse tanto!

"¡Sí estoy enterado de que a Tokiya le gusta Nanami!" Se decía internamente, sintiendo que su pecho dolía de una manera aguda cada vez que lo pensaba, aunque no entendía el motivo.

Sólo sentía ganas de llorar. De correr, de cantar, de expresar todas esas sensaciones abismales que le roían el estómago de una manera feroz, sentía eso y muchas otras cosas. Pero también sabía que su compañero era capaz de callarse cualquier cosa que fuera "riesgosa" para el grupo, y entonces Itokki ya no entendía qué podía hacer para evitar su silencio.

"¿Qué tal si le escribo una nota?" Pensó, sintiéndose ligeramente valiente. Tomó un lápiz del escritorio, una vez llegó al cuarto que compartían, y escribió sólo una frase, dejando algunas galletas, y huyendo como quién no quiere la cosa.

Cuando Tokiya llegó al cuarto, estaba extrañamente silencioso, y sintiéndose culpable, pensando que el pelirrojo estaría con la compositora, quiso salir con el afán de disculparse.

Unas galletas, sin embargo, lo descolocaron enormemente.

"Aunque estés enfadado conmigo, sigues siendo mi favorito. –Ittoki Otoya."

Tokiya sintió su rostro arder con gran culpa. "¿De dónde sacará tanto valor...?"


	8. Verso 8

"Satisfecho, ofendido, receloso (...)"

Otoya estaba feliz; no podía sino estarlo ya que ese día, Tokiya dijo que le esperara.

Curioso, se sentó a esperarlo, sintiendo una evidente satisfacción cuando vio que el de cabellos más obscuros decidió salir con él en el día libre, en vez de estar con la compositora.

Sin embargo, sabía que no todo podía ir tan bien de manera apresurada. Pasó una hora, y Tokiya no aparecía. Otoya comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Quizás Nanami le dio trabajo? Si era así, no podía evitarlo...

... Ingrata fue su sorpresa, cuando vio salir a su compañero sonriente junto a Masato. Ambos iban riendo muy a gusto, y Tokiya parecía sumamente relajado. Se sintió ligeramente ofendido ¿Y la cita de ambos? ¿Qué sucedía con ellos, entonces? Claro que no era una cita como tal, pero era su tiempo de calidad...

Otoya ya se sentía desanimado. ¿Cómo era que alguien podía llevarlo al cielo, o al infierno, emocionalmente hablando, en un parpadeo? Ya estaba cansado, ya estaba molesto.

Ya no quería seguir batallando con sus emociones tan confusas. Tokiya le hacía sentir unas dulces emociones. Pero también le generaba un gran dolor en el pecho que quería evitar a toda costa.

A la media hora, Tokiya llegó. Disculpándose por la tardanza, diciendo que estaba con Masato, planeando algunas cosas.

Pero para entonces, ya ni siquiera pudo apreciar la silueta recelosa de Otoya.


	9. Verso 9

"Huir el rostro al claro desengaño (...)

Una mentira. Era la primera vez que Itokki le mentía de manera tan descarada.

"Sólo no tengo ganas de salir, ¿Es tanto pedir que me dejes solo?" Le recriminó.

Otoya seguramente estaba molesto por haber tardado. ¿Por qué no conversó antes con él? Porque claro, debía guardar el secreto de que estaba planeando un regalo, un día especial para ellos, y necesitaba la ayuda de los chicos.

No podía decirle la verdad. No quería seguir mintiéndole. Ya no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo.

Suspiró mientras abrió la puerta del cuarto una vez más.

-Si no quieres salir, entonces estaremos todo el día juntos. –mencionó, mientras ponía seguro a la puerta–, ¿Podemos conversar? –Preguntó pacíficamente.

-Ya estamos conversando, Tokiya. –Contestó cortante, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de aire.

-No es lo mismo si no veo tus ojos, ¿Sabes? –Mencionó, mientras sus manos se posaron cálidamente sobre el rostro de su compañero.

–No quiero verte. –Respondió, desviando el rostro. Claramente estaba engañándolo.

-¿Quieres que no arreglemos la situación, y estar enfadado por meses? Yo no quiero. –Dijo firme el de cabellos obscuros–, Otoya, por favor...

Otoya sólo suspiró, sintiéndose muy cansado. Era agotador mentirle a Tokiya, pero no podía decirle que realmente estaba nervioso. Qué sus palabras complicaban sus nervios, y reverberaban en su interior emociones furiosas que lo enfadaban.

Tal vez tuvo un poco de celos. Pero no era justificación para el beso en la frente de Tokiya que le dio una paz mental maravillosa.


	10. Verso 10

"Beber veneno por licor suave (...)"

Después de la discusión de ambos, todo había estado yendo tranquilo. Otoya seguía componiendo canciones con calma, viviendo de forma ruidosa ante Tokiya, que esperaba que esa luz no se apagara de inmediato.

Era capaz de todo por verlo sonreír. Incluso de someterse a los bobos comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos! Ya va siendo hora de que le digas todo, Ichi. –Comentaba Ren, lejos de los oídos de algún pelirrojo curioso y esquivo.

-¿Si sabes que somos idols, y que está prohibido el romance, no? –Atacó furioso, mientras quitaba la mano de Ren de su hombro.

-¿Qué te parece similar una confesión? Esas cosas son extremadamente útiles. Tal vez Ikki siente lo mismo por ti.~ –Finalizó, dejando una mínima esperanza en el pecho de Tokiya.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora que tenía curiosidad? Simplemente probar. Sin embargo, tenía tanto sueño, que prefirió cambiar la fecha de su primer movimiento.

Al llegar a la habitación (la fiel testigo de sus pocos momentos juntos), se recostó en su cama, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo hundir el colchón, y una gran satisfacción en su interior hacerse dueño de su calma.

La puerta se abrió media hora después. Estaba tan relajado que, aunque fuera Otoya, sabía y confiaba en que el muchacho lo dejaría dormir tranquilamente. Y así fue. El pelirrojo entró lentamente, mientras cerraba la puerta muy sutil, y el ruido fue casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, Tokiya no contaba con que el nacido en abril fuera a parar a su cama, y, simulando dormir, se apartó dejando un espacio a su lado.

-¿Cómo es que me haces tan feliz con estos gestos, Tokiya? –Se preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiendo su corazón brincar en su pecho. Tokiya, que estaba de espaldas al muchacho, rezaba porque su corazón no sonara tan fuerte. Se sintió totalmente inútil, sin embargo. Sintió la necesidad de voltear, de ver el rostro dormido y angelical de Otoya, y al momento de hacerlo, ambas orbes chocaron de una manera diferente. Otoya se acercó, tal vez creyendo que ese contacto era algún tipo de producto por los sueños, y juntó sus narices.

-Repentinamente... Tengo ganas de besar a Tokiya. –Rió sobre los labios ajenos, y el de ojos obscuros juraba que su mundo se remecía–, ¿No es raro? –Preguntó, mientras de acercaba lentamente y sus labios, ligeros, contactaron tan sutilmente que parecía una mentira–, aun si tus labios fueran venenosos... Creo que sería capaz de morir. –Nuevamente, se acercó más, aunque esta vez se hundió en el pecho de Tokiya, y este último rogaba porque no oyera su corazón.

No fue un beso... Pero qué real se sintió ese contacto onírico.


	11. Verso 11

"Olvidar el provecho, amar el daño (...)"

A veces era divertido para Tokiya fingir que nada pasó. Olvidar que sus labios probaron ligeramente los de Toya, era un provecho que sabía que debía olvidar. Otoya sin embargo sobre-reaccionaba a cualquier mínimo movimiento que el de cabellos azules trataba de ejercer sobre él.

Otoya sin embargo, estaba hecho un jodido manojo de nervios. ¿Qué carajos había pasado en aquel cuarto de cortinas cerradas, cuando llegó algo tarde, y se recostó junto a su compañero? ¡Lo había besado! ¡Le había gustado! ¡Estaba aterrado! Y por suerte, Tokiya estaba dormido en ese momento, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, no tuvo que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Tokiya no era suyo... Así que seguía en su ir y venir, similar a un péndulo, que le restaba cada vez minutos de su vida.

Es que Itokki, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, amaba ese daño que Tokiya ejercía sobre su corazón.

-¿Estás bien, Otoya? –Le preguntó Tokiya, mientras sus manos recogían el rojizo flequillo que caía por su frente.

Lo sabía. Qué jamás podría describir lo que sentía por él, ni siquiera en una melódica canción que, aunque fuera encriptada, tendría en ella toda la dedicación.


	12. Verso 12

"Creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe (...)"

-¿Has escuchado? ¡A una de las chicas le gusta Ittoki! –Murmuró Tomoko a sus compañeros, mientras todos veían como Tokiya se encogía y se tornaba completamente nervioso ante la afirmación.

-¿A quién no? –Agregó Ren–, si Ikki es adorable. Estoy seguro de que más de alguna persona querrá clavar los colmillos en ese joven cachorro, ¿No, Ichi? –Preguntó despreocupado.

-Supongo. –Respondió, mientras trataba de respirar profundo. Era evidente, Otoya era dulce, atento, cuidadoso, amable, cálido... Con una sonrisa prácticamente de ensueños ¿Quién no gustaría de él?

Claro, Tokiya. Y es que no, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que estaba muy interesado en su compañero de cuarto. Había reglas, había orden. El amor simplemente desordenaba todo, destruía todo, acababa con lo valioso que había a sus alrededores.

-¿Cómo un tornado? –Mencionó Otoya, apareciendo por la espalda de todos.

-¿Qué es como un tornado, Ikki? –Preguntó Syo, mientras Ren alzaba una ceja.

-El amor. –Respondió conciso–, ¿No creen que da miedo? ¡No te das cuenta cuando te vuelves débil! Y repentinamente... –Miró a Tokiya antes de continuar–, quieres monopolizar a esa persona. Y destruirla de tal modo que no vea a nadie más que a ti. El amor es algo violento. Es un infierno disfrazado de cielo. –Murmuró, perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Oí bien~? ¿Otoya Itokki está enamorado~? –Mencionó coqueto Ren, mirando fijamente la reacción de Tokiya ante cada uno de los movimientos del muchacho de cabellos naranjos.

-Qué va. Sólo estaba leyendo poesía. –Respondió.

-Tienes razón. –Agregó Tokiya.

-¿A qué cosa? –Indagó el pelirrojo, mientras veía como las manos del de cabellos obscuros cogían las propias y las envolvían de su calor.

-En que el amor es como un tornado.


	13. Verso 13

"Dar la vida y el alma en un desengaño (...)"

"Otoya no me gusta" era lo que se repetía sin parar. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un amor no correspondido. Daba su alma en ese desengaño total. Deseaba quitarse la textura de su roce de los labios, deseaba quitar el tacto de su cabello, los latidos del corazón de sus oídos, la voz de su cabeza llamando a su nombre... Necesitaba sentir que todo era ficticio, que no le estaban dando esperanzas en ese amor tan banal que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su pecho. Sabía que ese dolor era real. Sabía que sus ojos se romperían en llanto ante cualquier dolor ínfimo, porque el amor era terrorífico, era una sinfonía silenciosa de violín y arpa batallando con elegancia, eran dos aves peleando en el cielo por el dominio de el vasto mundo, y luego era algo tan sencillo como el beso que Otoya le dejó en los labios aquella cálida noche, cuando sus corazones latieron desbaratados.

Eran las lágrimas que querría secar más adelante. Era ese paseo por el pasillo evitando a las chicas, a sus amigos, por estar en sus ensoñaciones, deseando ver a Otoya. Porque era definitivo. Quería verlo.

Y era real.

Tocó dos veces y aquel "adelante" tan acogedor, como el trino de las aves, le indicó una vez más la triste respuesta.

-¿Tokiya?

-¿Por qué eres tú? –Preguntó muy bajo, llevando su mano a su barbilla.

-¿Por qué soy qué? –Indagó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie, yendo en su dirección y quedando a la altura de su nariz–, ¿Tokiya?

"Ya veo..." Sonrió el más alto "no tengo por qué preguntarme el por qué." Sintió un alivio en su pecho, mientras su mano se dirigía a la cabellera ajena y revolvía su peinado.

"Debías ser tú. Nadie más".

Y por vez primera, sintió que prefería dar su vida por ese desengaño, a volverlo una mentira.


	14. Verso 14

No se suponía que se sintiera extraño, no se suponía que comenzara a planear salidas con Tokiya, que se enojara porque estaba junto a Nanami, que le evitara, que se sonrojara, que se sintiera morir cada vez que estaba lejos suya, que le mintiera sobre ciertas cosas; ni siquiera debía explicarle algunas otras, o dejar de escribir canciones radiantes para comenzar a tratar temas sobre realidades amorosas.

Otoya estaba algo agotado mentalmente; Tokiya ya llevaba varios días escribiendo quien sabía qué, y realmente tenía curiosidad.

Siempre que se tratara del chico de cabellos obscuros, él tendría curiosidad. Y es que muchas de las actitudes de Tokiya lo descolocaban de gran manera. Muchas veces era como un niño pequeño que requería de su atención, al que quería, efectivamente, darle toda la atención, un pequeño que sólo quería monopolizarlo aún inconscientemente, alguien a quién querría cuidar aún cuando sus ojos se cruzaban en la mañana, somnolientos.

Otoya entonces se sonrió a sí mismo. Era agradable esa sensación. No entendía por qué, pero quería sentirse tranquilo. Tokiya era más afectuoso con él, le sonreía, le mimaba, acariciaba su cabello, e incluso le había dicho sutilmente que "Otoya es a quien más quiero". De sólo recordarlo, su corazón parece querer bailar en su interior, y su felicidad sale por sus poros.

-Otoya. –La dichosa voz de Tokiya le sacó de sus ensoñaciones–, olvidé unos papeles, ¿Puedes llevarlos a la práctica luego? –Preguntó, mientras su mano barría con todos los mechones de cabello sueltos que caían por su rostro.

-Claro que puedo.~ –Respondió alegre–, siempre dispuesto a ayudarte. –Se dirigió aún más animado al cuarto.

En el escritorio de Tokiya, un montón de hojas sueltas, tachadas, parecían adueñarse del sitio. Otoya se rió pensando que "aquello es muy Tokiya", mientras toma algunos de los papeles.

Una hoja amarilla, marcada con destacador, le llamó la atención. Él sabe que no debe invadir ese espacio, pero parecía ser un simple poema.

-¿Soneto CXXVI? –Mencionó en voz alta, mientras lo leía, y poco a poco su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de un carmesí similar al de sus despeinados cabellos.

Simplemente pudo correr. Tomó los papeles y salió rápidamente del cuarto, dando un portazo sumamente fuerte.

"No, no, ¡No!" Se decía a sí mismo, mientras su pulso le traicionaba, y sus mejillas ardían salvajemente. Y es que aquel último verso sólo le revelaba una verdad.

“Esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe”

A Otoya le gustaba Tokiya. Y no sabía qué hacer con ello.


End file.
